The Move
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: amy and John have to move in with ricky. will it end in harmony or mayhem?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i don't own anything. i would like to thank Aratishome98 for the idea and the liberty to write this.**

* * *

And to believe I woke up in a good mood. After john and I had lunch my mom and dad called me into the living room.

"Ya?" I asked as I put john on the floor to play with his blocks.

"Amy…"my mother began "we have something very important to talk to you about."

"Alright" I said as I sat down in the chair. I had no idea what was going on.

"As you know we are tight on money…"my dad said I didn't like where this was going already.

"Ya I know that but what is this about?"

"Amy as much as I hate to say this, it is actually killing me" my mother looked at my father and then back at me. "Amy we can't afford to have you and John live with us anymore."

I was stunned absolutely stunned "are you kicking me and my son out?!" I said in a half question half statement.

"No of course not well technically yes but we don't love you any less we just can't afford to have to babies in the house and buy two sets of diapers and pull ups every week and all that milk and food it is just too much Amy." My dad said trying to unsuccessfully comfort me.

"So kicking me out is going to help? Where am I supposed to go? Mimsy lives to far away. Bens dad already said I couldn't move in there." I could feel the tears coming but didn't want to cry.

"Well we thought about that and we think the best place for you to live is with Ricky at his apartment. He already doesn't pay rent and I'm sure Leo will let you do the same. And Ricky would love having john all the time."

"LIVE WITH RICKY!!!!!" I shouted "live with the guy that got me pregnant, live with the guy who I am not dating, live with the guy who is dating someone else, live with Ricky are you out of your mind. Did you even run this by him he won't like this idea at all! I really can't believe you are doing this to me." I grabbed John and took him to my soon to be ex room.

I put john in his playpen and laid on the bed and cried.

There was a knock on the door "Mimi" cried john, I look up to see my mother in the doorway "can I come in?"

"Whatever this soon will be an extra storage space once I'm gone."

"Don't say that Amy, this will always be your home. We just can't afford to support you can john anymore and I know you are trying your best and you are saving and buying what you can but it just isn't enough to help us. They plan is to have Ashley move in here and we are going to rent out the garage for extra money. I don't want you to go but this is just one of those things."

"But why Ricky? Why do I have to live with him? Does even know of this plan of yours?"

"Why Ricky? Because he is the father of john and will do anything to take care of him, and he doesn't have to pay rent so that will help you guys. And yes he knows we asked him what he thought and he thought that if it was needed to be done he would help in anyway."

"See mom he doesn't even want us there. Because if we are there then he can't have Adrian spend the night which is what he wants. No he is going to resent me for this." I bury my head in the pillow.

* * *

"You told them that she could live with you!" Adrian was trying to figure out what Ricky was thinking.

"Yes they needed my help and I am part of the family I have to help my family."

Adrian looked him in the face "they are not your family you are johns father that's it. Just because their daughter is his mother doesn't make them your family." After she said it she felt bad but she wasn't about to back down from this fight so she didn't take it back.

Ricky took a second to respond "they are the closest thing to a family I have."

"What about Margaret and Sanjay?"

"My foster parents are my foster parents they love me but not like their real child. I love them but I always felt distant with them because I knew that I really didn't belong with them. And with the Jeurgens I feel like I belong, and if you can't understand that then maybe I don't want to belong with you anymore."

Adrian knew she was losing this fight fast she just had to ask one question though "do you even want to live with Amy?"

Ricky looked her dead in the eyes "No. I don't want to live with her she'll nag me and I won't be able to have you come over and spend the night anymore she'll ruin everything. But still I have to because…"

"Because your family needs you." Adrian finished his sentence and then kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Alright here is the next chapter. Thank you to all those who left __**nice**__ and **supportive comments** on here and on FF it really makes me want to continue. And a rule of thumb if you are not going to say anything nice don't say anything at all. Also I am sorry for grammar errors it is not my strong suit I do try though and Microsoft doesn't help because there grammar is wrong, so I don't need your comments on how bad my grammar is. _

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since my parents decided for me that I should live with Ricky to save them money, I was still in shock over it. I couldn't believe that next Saturday I was going to be living with Ricky. . I couldn't believe I waited two weeks to tell Ben but I didn't know how to tell him or if it was actually going to happen but it was. Ben was really angry when I told him

"How could your parents do this to you? I'll ask my dad if he might reconsider you moving in here with us." He was pacing around his room trying to come up with a plan to stop this move from happening.

I scooted john up bens bed more so he would climb off and I shook my head "it's no use Ben your dad does not want me and john here, and I can't really blame him. He may love john but he isn't really related to him he has no obligation to us. I'm actually lucky that your dad isn't charging us rent now that it will be the three of us up there now. "

Ben climbed on the bed with us and began to tickle Johns' tummy who kicked his hands away "But do you really have to live with Ricky?"

"I have nowhere else to go Ben it is not my first choice but it is my only one. We just have to deal with it." I picked up john to change his diaper "but it won't be so bad really no one said I have to spend all day with Ricky I am just going to sleep there. We will still come over all the time and see you. We will manage this somehow."

Ben watched me as I changed johns diaper "I love you Amy Jeurgens."

"I love you to Ben now let's go get something to eat I am starving." And we headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

It was finally Saturday the day I had been dreading for three weeks. My room was all packed up nothing was left I couldn't believe it I was actually leaving my home. Ricky had come over to help bring stuff to his place; we didn't say two words to each other the whole time. He would look at something which meant do you want me to take this and I would nod. I was not in a talking mood even with Ben when he came over to help.

He looked at my dad "is there anything I can go Mr Jeurgens?"

George was looking around "um yah if you think you could carry that wardrobe box that would be great and bring it out to the truck."

Ben nodded eagerly "sure thing Mr Jeurgens" and he went over to the box. Ricky walked in and saw Ben struggling to carry it.

"You know what George I'll help Ben carry this out to the truck and then you and I can carry out the dresser."

George patted Ricky's back then picked up a small box by the door "sounds great Ricky thanks."

Ben glared at Ricky "I don't need your help!" still struggling to figure out how to hold the box.

"Yes you do. Now you bend the top towards you then I will get the bottom ok and I will even be the one to walk backwards" Ricky waved his hand showing Ben that he was ready to get going. They lifted the box and made their way out of the room. "Now make sure I don't trip over anything ok Ben tell me if I am about to hit a wall or something ok."

Ben nodded then a thought popped into his head "you call Mr Jeurgens George?"

Ricky slightly shrugged "yah what of it?"

"I don't know…move to your right…there you go…it just seems strange to me that's all. I tried calling him George and he gave me this weird look like I wasn't supposed to call him that."

Ricky was backing back into the truck "I don't know man I have been calling him George since he and Anne moved back in together. Maybe you should try it again; he could have been stressed that day."

They put the box down and walked back into the house, I motioned to Ben to come into the kitchen. "I love you do you know that it is so nice of you to come over and help them move mine and Johns things." And I kissed him "now go back in there you can carry my end table it is really light, while they carry my dresser which weighs a ton," I smile and watch him leave the room.

Ashley had walked up behind me "you had to tell him carry my end table because it is light."

"What it is I could move it." I didn't understand what she was saying.

"That is my point Ben now thinks that you think that Ricky is stronger than him and is better to have around." Ashley glared at me.

"Well Ricky is stronger than Ben…"before I could finish my sentence I heard yelling coming from my room, I run down the hall.

"No Ricky I will help George with the dresser you can get the end table." Ben was standing in front of the dresser.

"George?" George shook his head "now come on Ben the dresser is really heavy and we still have to finish and bring this stuff and unload it at Ricky's place."

Ben knew he was defeated he looked over and saw me over at the door; I could tell he was deciding whether or not to stay and help or to leave. He looked down in shame and walked over to pick up the end table and walked out.

George looked at Ricky and me "what was that all about? And he called me George."

"I don't know but let's hurry because we still need to load the bed and desk and then bring all this stuff to my place." Ricky grabbed the dresser "ready oomph ok let's go." And I was left all alone in my room; until Ashley came in, "see I told you it was bad that you told Ben to carry the end table."

"Shut up Ashley!" I went to go find Ben. He was walking in the front door and before I could say anything he did "hey Amy I have to go…"

"If it is about the end table I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it." I wanted to make it better.

"No it isn't about the end table my dad just called and told me that I needed to go into work since Eric called out. I'll talk to you tonight ok. I love you" he bent down to kiss me.

"I love you too." Ben waved goodbye to Ricky and George then drove off.

"Amy why don't you go over now and start clearing things out of the way for us so we don't have to when we get there." Ricky tossed her his keys.

"Sure" I still couldn't help but feel bad for calling Ben weak I didn't mean to it just came out that way. I got into the car as mom was pulling in. she had taken the babies to park "you heading over to Ricky's?"

I got out to get john "yah I am going to clear a walkway with them so then can just carry stuff in. how was the park?"

"Oh john loved the slide he kept climbing up; we are now home to have some lunch."

Amy smiled and snuggled up to johns face "you liked the slide did you?"

John smiled "mama slide"

"I'm so glad you had fun with Mimi and Robbie. Come on what do you want for lunch?" I put john in his high chair. "Peas!" john shouted. "Alright hold on" and I put the package in the microwave. Johns shouting had made Ricky come into the kitchen "hey buddy, how's daddy's big boy?"

"Daddy!" john reached up for Ricky to take him out of his high chair, a part of me was frustrated that Ricky was distracting him from eating his lunch but the other part of me was so happy that John was so in love with Ricky and that Ricky was in love with john she was really lucky.

"Hey buddy I think it is time for lunch you be good for Mimi love you" Ricky set John back in his high chair.

"Mmm yummy peas john, we will add a little butter for flavor and ta-da." I kissed his head "mommy's got to go run an errand I'll be back to soon though and then we will be moving in with daddy, love you, bye mom" and I was off.

* * *

When I got to Ricky's apartment his door was already open I peered in "hello?"

As soon as I said that Adrian step out from the bedroom "what are you doing here?"

"Ricky asked me to get the place ready for them to come over, and I could ask you the same question." I frowned at her.

She gave a devilish smile "oh I was just leaving Ricky something to remember that I am his girlfriend and not you."

I didn't even want to think about all the possibilities "we know we are not dating and how did you get in anyway?"

"Ricky gave me a copy of his key so I could come over anytime I wanted." She waved the keys at me.

I looked at the keys then back at her "well you are going to have to give those back"

Adrian looked at me like I had told her she was to run in a marathon "you can't tell me to give them back only Ricky can this is Ricky's apartment."

"Well I live here to now and I am going to need the spare key."

She scoffed "make another one, it only cost $5."

"That isn't the point! The point is that I don't want you to have the spare key now that my son and I are living here."

"Well to bad it is not up to you it is up to Ricky, who by the way doesn't even want you here." She thought she had won this fight.

"Well I don't want to be here either, you really think I am trying to steal Ricky from you don't you? News flash if I haven't tried to take him so far I am not going to he is all yours so stop trying to one up me with mean jabs about Ricky not wanting me here like I really care."

Adrian didn't have a quick comeback for that so she headed towards the door "whatever and by the way I'm keeping the key." And she sauntered out the door.

_Who is she kidding? She is so insecure _I thought to myself. "And just so you know I'm keeping the key" I mimicked as I cleared a path from the door to johns room. It had been decided that Johns' old crib would stay at my parents' house and I would sleep in Johns' room with him.

20 minutes later Ricky and dad showed up. It took them only an hour to unload and then another hour to set everything up. I was left with making the bed and putting the little things away and dealing with all my clothes.

It was finally 5oclock when we were all moved in. Which is when mom and Ashley showed up with the babies "looks great guys" mom said. She saw our faces "I know it will be awkward at first but it won't be that bad. Hey why don't we order pizza and rent a movie and celebrate another journey in our lives."

I looked at mom "celebrate what are we celebrating?"

"Now don't be such a downer Amy, you never know what change can bring." She grabbed her phone and order pizza and sent George to rent a movie "what movie should we rent?"

"John likes Finding Nemo so we should get that for him and then we can rent something for us when they go to bed."

Ricky suggested The Dark Knight. So it was settled pizza and movies. We surprisingly had a good time we were all laughing and joking. Ricky and I cleaned up together he took John into his room to change him and put him to bed and I put the food away.

When we got back to the living room to start The Dark Knight mom dad and Ashley were standing "we would really like to stay but we need to get Robbie to bed. We'll call you in the morning ok Amy."

It was really happening I was now officially living with Ricky "alright bye" I closed the door behind them. Ricky was back on the couch "hey it is still early do you want to watch the dark knight with me?"

"Sure why not." I put in the DVD and sat on the other end of the couch. I didn't want to sit too close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ricky took notice to me sitting so far away, but he didn't really care. We made comments to each other during the movie, but nothing to special about it. I was getting so tired; it was 10 and the movie still had 40 minutes left. So I decided to lay down, rested my head on the arm, but my feet accidently nudged Ricky.

"Oh I'm sorry" quickly curling my legs again. Ricky gave one of his infamous smiles "it isn't a big deal. You know if you are tired we can shut off the movie and you can go to bed."

"No I'm good I want to finish the movie." About 10 minutes later my eyes were getting so heavy I couldn't keep them open. I let sleep take me over, I woke up to the end credits. "Wow I didn't realize I feel asleep" still more than half asleep; I look over at where Ricky was sleeping he also had falling asleep. It made me smile watching him sleep, I gently shook him awake.

"Uh? What? Hmm what time is it?"

"I looked at the clock 10:56, come on lets go to bed" stretching I made my way in to my new room. Ricky caught up to me "good night Amy see you in the morning."

"Night" I closed my door. I was trying to change in the dark so I wouldn't wake up John, it wasn't working out to well I had stubbed my toe and had almost fallen over while trying to put on my pants. Luckily I caught myself; I climbed into bed it didn't feel right though. It may have been my old bed but it didn't feel the same. I did everything I could not to cry, but it didn't work so I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning woke up at 7 to the smell of French toast and bacon "Mmm." I looked over to see john but he wasn't in his crib. I shot out of bed "Ricky…do you?" I walked into the kitchen to see john in his high chair and Ricky feeding him.

"Did you ask me something?" Ricky wondered.

"I uh yah I woke up and john wasn't there, I just got nervous."

Ricky rubbed Johns head "he woke up at 6:30, so I took him so you could sleep."

"Thanks" I smiled "where are your coffee mugs?"

Ricky pointed to the cabinet by the fridge "up there"

I poured myself some coffee "thanks for making breakfast it is a nice surprise."

"Whatever I like to cook, I was thinking that we should do something today, like take john somewhere." Ricky took a bite of his French toast.

"You mean together?"

"Yah I was thinking of taking him to the aquarium, I think he would love that don't you?"

"I think he will" I was getting excited for this. "I'm going to hop into the shower so we can get there sooner rather than later." I kissed johns head and went to go get a towel and clothes. I was trying to pick out something to wear, when my phone rang, "hello."

"Morning Amy" Bens voice replied. "How was your first night?"

"It was fine really. It was a little rough when I first tried to fall back asleep, but then it was fine."

Ben took a deep sigh "well that's good I guess. Do you and john want to go on a picnic with me in the park?"

I felt awful for turning him down but "I already have plans Ricky and I are going to take john to the aquarium."

"Oh its ok I guess." I could tell Ben was disappointed "hold on a sec, actually can I call you right back?"

"Sure love you."

"Love you too" I said as I was hanging up the phone.

Ricky and john were in the living room now "Ricky could I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can Ben come to the aquarium with us?"

"Then I am inviting Adrian I am not going to be a third wheel on my idea."

As much as I disliked Adrian I could see his point "fine she can come as well. Also she needs to give back the spare key."

Ricky shot a look at me "what?"

I repeated myself "she needs to give her key back."

"Why would she need to do that? I gave it to her for her to have so she can come over when she wanted."

I scoffed "that is exactly why she needs to return it I don't want her trolloping in and out at all hours. You're not living alone anymore you know."

"Yah I know I am not alone, but it is still up to me whether or not she has a key to the apartment since it is my apartment."

I leaned against the wall "well it is really Leo's apartment and Ben is his son so Ben should get a key, so he can come over whenever he wants."

Ricky stood up from the couch and walked right up to me "I don't want to fight in front of him anymore so we will finish this discussion later. Right now you go into the shower and I will get john dressed and call Adrian. Alright?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I quickly called Ben and told him to meet us at the aquarium at 9:30. I then got into the shower.

* * *

We were almost at the aquarium when I decided to say something, we hadn't said anything to each other really since our little spat earlier. "Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to get so upset over it."

"No I understand why you want her to give back the key, I get it still doesn't mean she is going to."

"my apology doesn't mean I am giving up on it, I also understand that it is your last sense that it is still your apartment so you don't want to give it up but you have to realize that it isn't all about you anymore. We are living together now whether we like it or not so we need to come up with a solution for this." I began staring out the window.

"Alright we will discuss it over dinner tonight the sooner we settle on something the better." Ricky pulled into a parking space close to the entrance, which Ben was already by.

"What time did you tell him to get here?" Ricky asked as he pulled the stroller out of the trunk.

"9:30…arms up baby alright here we go." I gave john a kiss "we are going to have so much fun today!"

"He is…" looking at his watch, "20 minutes early, probably didn't want us to forget him." Ricky laughed at his little comment, he actually got a long well Ben, better then Adrian and I do.

"Hey guys!" Ben gave me a kiss and shook Ricky's hand. "I already bought tickets so we wouldn't have to wait in line."

"Awe you are so sweet" I gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. All the sudden Ricky pulled this macho man thing "I'll give you the money for the rest of us" pulling out his wallet.

"No it is my treat really Ricky put your money away I don't want it. It is the least I can do, since you do so much for john." Ben smiled as Ricky put his wallet away.

"Where is Adrian?" I asked looking around the entrance. I spotted her walking up in very tight jeans and an even tighter low cut shirt that made her boobs pop out the top, very appropriate for a family outing I thought.

We gave the guy our tickets and walked in, Ricky was pushing the stroller I was right next to him on his right, Adrian on his left and Ben on my right. We must have been a sight, what we really needed was that stroller from 3 men and a baby with extra long handle so we all could hold it. Ugh I knew it was going to be along day.


	4. Chapter 4

I took the key from Ricky to unlock the door. Dropping everything on the floor, "finally home" I sighed.

Ricky carrying john "it wasn't a bad day, no need to sigh."

I went back to pick up the stuff I dropped "oh yah watching Adrian grope you every second was a blast for me. And then, never mind I'm not even going to talk about it because we will just fight."

"No what I would like to hear how awful your day was because Adrian was there. Like it was a blast for me to have Ben there; being all goofy trying to imitate a fish for John; which he didn't even enjoy." Ricky took off Johns' jacket and carried him into his room to change him, I followed.

"Ben was not a pain; it isn't his fault John didn't think his fish face was funny. Adrian was rude to me all day and you just let her." I sat on my bed twisting my blanket.

"She was not rude to you," he thought for a second "well she was just doing the same thing you were. If you don't warm up to her, she won't warm up to you."

I didn't want to warm up to her; she should have to warm up to me. "Whatever this is an endless argument I'm going to start dinner. What do you want?"

"You cook?" Ricky smirked. "Yes I cook; well I try I can make a few things." I shrugged.

"Well whatever you feel like making and we have what you need go ahead and make it. I'm going to take john into the living room and play blocks with him." Ricky walked out of the room.

I stood in the kitchen trying to think what to cook; I looked in the freezer and found Italian sausage "shocker" I said to myself. In the fridge he had ricotta and mozzarella cheese and eggs. I eventually found large shells and a jar of tomato sauce. "Perfect I will make lazy-man lasagna," I got to work. Forty five minutes later I called them over to the table "dinner is ready."

"Wow Ames that smells amazing. And the table is set wow you went all out." Ricky strapped john in his highchair and gave him a little pasta.

"Thanks;" I could feel my face turn red, "It really isn't much I'm just used to eating together at the table."

Dinner went well afterwards Ricky offered to do the cleaning, even though I did most when I was cooking.

John and I were in the living room playing. All of the sudden john stood up on his own and began to walk to the chair, where a block had managed to get. "Ricky! Come here quick!" he rushed in "is everything ok?"

"Look!" I pointed to john walking to the chair. When he finally reached it I ran over scooped him up "Oh John I am so proud of you. You are such a big boy!" I kept giving him kisses. Ricky took his turn "wow john that was so awesome!" he lightly tossed him into the air which made John giggle.

"Can you believe it at 9 months he is walking all by himself? He had tried to stand on his own before but wow this is just wow!" I gave him another kiss. We had john walk back and forth between us until it was time for him to go to bed at 8:30. "I'll read him a story tonight; ok?" I picked john up.

"Sure I'll put on some coffee so we can talk." Ricky went in to the kitchen. I changed john into his pajamas, we settled in my bed "alright here we go…" I picked up _The Bear Snores On_, then _Wynken, Blynken and nod_ and finally _Goodnight Moon_. "Good night noises everywhere."

I gently picked up john and placed him in his crib, I decided to get changed into sweats.

I took off my jeans and shirt and was looking for my sweat pants when Ricky opened the door "oh my God Ricky!"I hissed. I quickly grabbed a towel that was on the floor.

"I'm uh sorry" he looked away which probably surprised us both. "I was just seeing if you had fallen asleep with john you were in here for a while."

"Please leave!" I whispered.

"Right, sorry." He quickly closed the door. I found my pants, and threw on a t-shirt, that was so embarrassing! I found Ricky in the living room.

"I'm sorry about that, do you still want a cup of coffee?" he asked getting up.

"sure, but next time knock first." I settled in on the couch waiting for him to get me coffee.

"fine, now we need to set some ground rules because if we don't this will never work." He sat on the other side of the couch. "should we write these down?" I asked trying to be a smartass. Which Ricky picked up on "if you think that you will forget them."

I looked down at my cup. " ok first of all I feel Adrian should give back her key, I don't care if she comes over" which was a lie but I knew I had to compromise "she just needs to call ahead of time so I can leave and not be here when you two do whatever it is you guys do."

"Have sex" Ricky said bluntly.

"Yah I don't want that mental image in my mind thanks so anyway does that seem fair to you."

"It does to me, but I have to talk to Adrian about it, this won't be an easy thing to win." Ricky leaned back.

"alright tell her not only do I not care if she comes over if she calls, but I guess when I am asleep she can come over, but she cannot stay the night I don't want to wake up and find her here, or for john to see her in the morning. That is all I am giving in, but she needs to return the key."

"We'll see" Ricky said. We sat there discussing house rules between us and when were finally happy we decided to go to bed.

The next day Ricky and I dropped John off at the daycare and drove to school, I met Ben at my locker and he met Adrian at hers. I knew they were talking about the key because Adrian yelled ' are you kidding me' really loudly. I wanted to stay and listen but I had to get to class.

"Are you kidding me?" Adrian slammed her locker shut. "she hasn't even been there a whole week and she is making you change.

Ricky leaned over her " come on Adrian, it isn't so bad, you just have to call ahead of time when you want to come over and when she is asleep you can come over as well."

Adrian stared at him "yes but I have to give back my key and I can't spend the night anymore, that just isn't fair."

"there isn't much I can do about it, just give in Adrian you two have to get along sometime and Amy seems to be the only one trying right now." Ricky backed away.

"Fine, here she wins," Adrian said as she threw the key to Ricky. "Thanks" Ricky kissed her. Then the bell rang. Adrian stormed off 'can't believe she made me give back my key, she is such a bitch. This isn't over' she thought to herself as she walked into history.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe that I had lived with Ricky for two months now. Things were better between us; we didn't fight as much anymore, which is good I guess.

Adrian is I feel trying to make our arrangement work, she and I don't really see each other, so that is what helps. She does call before she is coming over and I have heard them after I was asleep but got woken up, but I don't want to say anything to Ricky because he will get all defensive and I did say she could do that.

I hadn't gone a date with Ben since I moved in with Ricky, he came over almost every day after he got out of work with Ricky and visited for two hours then went home, this Saturday night however was our two year anniversary and we were going out.

"Ricky this Saturday night make sure you're not doing anything because you need to watch John." I said from the kitchen, making us lunch.

Ricky was watching Sunday football, while John took a nap in his playpen. "What? I can't watch him; remember I told you I was going with Adrian to her cousin's birthday party."

I walked into the living room "well it's mine and Bens anniversary we are going out, I guess we have to call my parents and ask them, but what if they can't who can we ask?"

Ricky looked up at me "Ames, don't worry about it, your parents will definitely be able to watch him, and you still have Ashley if they can't and I know Grace would love to watch him." It felt really good that he was reassuring me, he knew just how to calm my nerves, but he also knew how to make my blood boil.

* * *

Saturday came by so fast, Ricky was right my parents were able to watch John. "You know Amy we were surprised you didn't ask us to babysit sooner for you" my dad said when he and Ashley came to pick up John.

"Really, well anyway thanks for watching him, I don't know what Ben has planned and how late it is going to run so I'll pick him up in the morning. I love you john" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye buddy see you tomorrow. I love you" Ricky kissed his head "bye George bye ash" he said as he closed the door. He turned back to me "when is Ben coming to get you?"

"At 6 so I have to hop in the shower and start getting ready when are you leaving to get Adrian?" I grabbed a towel from the linen closet.

Ricky sat down on the couch "oh I'm not going to get her; she is coming here also at 6 so hurry up."

I looked at him "you're not even going to pick her up? Whatever I'm getting in the shower," I was in the shower for 10 minutes when Ricky banged on the door.

"Hurry up I still need to get in there!"

"I'll be out in a minute I'm shaving." 5 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, steam flowed out into the hallway.

"Jeez there better be hot water left for me." He closed the door.

It was 5:30 and I still had so much to do, I realized I left my make up bag in the bathroom, "Ricky?" I called as I banged on the door "I have to come in my make up bag is still in there."

"Fine, hold on I am getting out. Ok come in." Ricky was drying his hair with a towel, I was so used to seeing him in nothing but a towel it didn't even phase me anymore. "Thanks, I can't believe it is almost 6."

"That's what you get for taking 20 minutes in the shower," Ricky smirked at me. He grabbed his tooth brush while I put on my makeup. Just then there was a knock at the door.

I look at Ricky, who just spit into the sink, "you go answer it."

"Why me? What if it is Ben?" Ricky complained.

I looked at him "well for one thing I have more to get ready for and I don't want Ben to see me in my bathrobe."

"You let me see you in your bathrobe, even when you're wearing nothing underneath it like you are right now," he loosely grabbed the collar.

I quickly smacked his hand away, but I didn't have a response back because it was true. The knocking continued, "what if it is Adrian? Just go get the door," I shoved him out of the bathroom, and re closed the door.

Ricky walked over to the door "hold on a minute I am coming."

Adrian was standing on the other side getting pissed, "I have been out here for 5 minutes knocking, I called your cell, what the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry babe I was in the bathroom, as you can see from my towel." He kissed her "why don't you sit on the couch while I finish up getting ready."

"Fine, but hurry up we have to be there before 7 and it takes and half hour to get there," she sat down while Ricky walked back into the bathroom.

She was flipping through one of johns books to pass the time when I walked out of the bathroom. "Where did you come from?" she stood while she asked. "Did you just come from the bathroom, the same bathroom I just saw Ricky walk into? Ricky get out here now!"

He then emerged from the bathroom behind me "what? I was getting ready."

She glared at him; you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears "what? You ask me what, when you took forever to answer the door, you say you're in the bathroom, and then I just caught you and Amy naked walking out of the bathroom. What am I supposed to think about this?"

I immediately jumped in "Adrian I swear to you nothing happened we were just both getting ready."

"Shut up Amy, I don't believe you" she was now pacing, talking to herself in Spanish "Yo realmente no puedo creer que esto suceda en este momento." _(I really can't believe this is happening right now.)_

"first of all don't tell me to shut up Adrian, second of all I live here remember I can use any room I want to, and nothing happened so stop whining, if something did happen and was going on would Ricky of opened the door?" Just then Ben arrived, his knock shocked us. I opened the door.

He looked at me in my bathrobe, Ricky in his towel, and Adrian scowl at us, "what is going on here?"

Ricky and I said at the same time "Nothing!"

"nothing is going on we were just getting ready and now we are late, now if you excuse me I have to dry my hair and get dressed" I stormed to my room.

"me too," Ricky went into his room.

Which left Ben and Adrian alone in the living room, "so what happened why was everyone so upset?" Ben asked.

"well when I got here it took Ricky 5 minutes to answer the door, he says he is in the bathroom, then not even a minute later Amy walks out just in her bathrobe." Adrian sat back on the couch.

"you mean they were together in there?" Ben pointed to the bathroom.

"yes, they claim nothing happened, but I don't know."

Ben joined her on the couch "I don't think anything happened Amy wouldn't do that, nothing is going on between them," he looked at the floor then back at Adrian "she had nothing on under her bathrobe?"

"you saw her." Adrian pointed out. at that moment Ricky walked out "I'm ready let's go" he grabbed his keys and phone and they left.

* * *

In the hallway Adrian turned to Ricky "Ricky you swear nothing was going on."

Ricky sighed "yes Adrian I swear to you nothing was or is going on between me and Amy, we are just roommates, she forgot her makeup bag in the bathroom, and I was brushing my teeth and the reason I took so long to answer the door was because we were quarrelling over who should answer the door."

"ok" she wasn't completely convinced that nothing was going on between them though.

* * *

Back inside, Ben was waiting for me to finish getting ready "you almost ready? We have reservations at Le petite café for 7" he looks at watch "and it is now 6:15."

I popped my head out of the door "I know sorry, I am almost done be out in five minutes."

"Whatever its fine." Ben waited patiently, finally I was already.

"let me just switch bags and I am ready to go."

Ben didn't want to ask but he needed to if tonight was going to go as planned "why were you in the bathroom with Ricky?"

"oh my God, you've got to be kidding me, I was getting ready I left my make up bag in there, I was putting on makeup while he brushed his teeth, it is like we are brother and sister." I began to slam my stuff in my purse.

"Yah brother and sisters that have seen each other naked" Ben murmured.

My head shot up "what did you say?"

Ben looked like a deer in the head lights "uh nothing you ready?"

"Yes let's go." We walked out the door and when he turned around after closing the door I kissed him. "Ben I love you, happy anniversary."

"I love you too Amy" Ben took my hand and we headed out to dinner and a wonderful night together.

* * *

I got home around 11, after dinner, which was nice but I didn't really like the food, Ben had taken me to a outdoor concert in the park, which was pleasant, but the people there were all old people. Ben seemed to enjoy it so I pretended. "thank you so much for such a wonderful evening" I kissed him "I love you."

"love you too, I call you tomorrow." Ben left after I closed the door. I was putting my stuff on the table when Ricky walked in "hey how was your night?"

"It was nice" I slipped off my shoes and made my way to the couch.

"nice just nice?" Ricky inquired as he joined me on the couch.

"yes unfortunately just nice. Does that make me sound like a horrible person?" I wondered aloud.

"no it doesn't and what was so awful about it?" questioned Ricky.

Where to begin "well we went to the Le petite café , I hate French food, he knows that or at least I thought he did, then we went to a concert in the park, the youngest people other than us were 60, I swear to God!" I began to laugh "all I could think of was I hope someone else knows CPR!"

Ricky burst out laughing "60? Holy shit that's what you get for letting old man Ben pick your dates."

I pressed my face against one of the pillows "I know!" I looked at Ricky again trying to stifle my laugh " no I love Ben, he means well," I couldn't hold it in any longer , after a minute of laughing I was able to talk again "it was awful! Hopefully your date went better."

"You'd think but not by much, everyone there was speaking Spanish, I had three old woman grab my butt, so I sat at the table for most of the night, then even though I told Adrian nothing happened between us she kept grilling me about it," groaned Ricky.

"After you left Ben asked me, they just can't seem to understand that nothing is going on between us."

"I know they assume that all we possibly could be doing is making out and having sex all the time because we have nothing better to do." Ricky joked.

I threw my hands up in the air "seriously, Ben really thinks that when john is asleep and it is just the two of us here I grab your shirt" which I did "pull you close and…" Ricky's face was right in front of mine now I let go of his shirt but he didn't move.

He whispered "Adrian thinks the same thing."

I could feel his breath on my chin "they are so wrong, this has never even crossed out minds." I said softly.

Ricky leaned in more "nope it has never crossed our minds, we wouldn't do that to them." He said it so faintly I barely heard him, but yet I knew what he said.

"no never," I gently said as I leaned in. we were both looking down, our lips were touching, he pressed first lightly, waiting for my response. I was hesitant, but then I returned his kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss was so sweet, he gently licked my lips asking for entrance, which I did. We slowly moved closer together, I wrapped my arms around his neck, him my waist. I bit by bit moved my way onto his lap. His hands were in my hair, this time it was all romantic and stuff like in the movies.

He began to nibble on my neck, which made me moan. His hands rubbed up and down my back, while I now kissed his neck, making my way back to his soft lips.

It was all happening so fast yet in slow motion, he took off my cardigan that I was wearing and kissed my shoulders.

I unbuttoned his first two buttons on his shirt; it wasn't until he unzipped my dress, that I actually realize what we were doing.

"Oh my God, what are we doing? We can't do this, this is wrong." I jumped off his lap.

He was kind of confused by what was happening. "Wait what?"

I walked over to the table to be away from him, even though my entire being wanted to feel his touch again. "We can't do this," I pointed to the two of us. "It's wrong on so many levels."

He got off the couch and walked over to me and pushed back my hair "what is so wrong about it?"

His touch made my knees shake, I tilted me head into his hand, "you know what is wrong with it, we can't do this," I looked him right in the eyes "even if we want too."

He let go of my face "I know you're right." He stroked the back of his neck "I am uh going to go to bed."

He let me go to my room first and at my room he turned and said "goodnight Ames," he leaned in to give me a kiss but he decided against it.

"Goodnight Ricky." I slowly closed my door; I took off my dress and climbed into bed. I wasn't tired though, all I could think of as I stared at the ceiling was what had just happened on the couch. What would have happened if I didn't stop us? Would we of had sex? Would we have used protection this time? And what about Ben, we had just celebrated our 2 year anniversary. But I never kissed Ben like that though, this was so sensual, the thing was I didn't want to stop; it took everything in me to stop myself. I turned over and just stared at the wall that I shared with Ricky.

When I wished Amy goodnight I wanted to kiss her again, but I knew I shouldn't so I stopped myself. I didn't even take of my clothes I just laid in bed, the bed Adrian and I have sex in, the bed we share and all I wanted was to have Amy next to me. I wanted to hold her, to smell her hair, to hear her breathing while she slept, and to taste her kiss.

What would have happened if Amy didn't stop us? I know that I was already to have sex with her, but not like at band camp. This time it was going to be special, I would of carried her to my room, I would of used a condom this time, everything would have been perfect. Except for the fact that she is dating Ben and I am dating Adrian. I was not tired so I turned over and just stared at the wall I share with Amy.

* * *

I woke up before Ricky; I put on some coffee, took a shower and got dressed. I didn't want to get caught in my robe again. I had no idea on what to do about last night. I figured I would either A: let him bring it up or B: pretend it didn't happen. It wasn't a very good plan but it was all I could come up with.

When I emerged from my room Ricky was in the kitchen drinking coffee, "morning Amy."

"Morning Ricky, I was thinking of getting john around 9, do you want to come with me?" I grabbed a cup for myself, before sitting down.

"Sure I'll come, do you want to do something after like go out somewhere?"

I shrugged "sure, do you have anything in mind?" I couldn't believe it he didn't even look like he remembered what happened last night.

"Not really, but I know I don't want Ben there, I don't think I can look at him after last night." Ricky took a sip of his coffee, I thought he meant when we almost had sex but no "you couldn't look at him?" I asked.

"Yah after you told me he liked old people music it is just too easy to make fun of him now, and it was easy before." He laughed.

I gave a small sigh "oh, well then if no Ben then no Adrian, I don't want her there giving me dirty looks."

Ricky glanced up at me " I have to ask, are we going to talk about last night or are we going to pretend it didn't happen? Because I would like to talk about it if that is all right with you."

His statement took me off guard I didn't think he would be so blunt about it, but this is Ricky he is usually blunt about things.

"I um, yah I would like to talk about it. But I don't really know what to say."

"well I'll start I figure, I just want you to know, that I wasn't using you in anyway, I wasn't out to prove anything, I honestly wanted to kiss you, and I did want to make love to you."

Make love? "Really? You weren't just using my awful date with Ben as a way to make me sleep with you?" I wanted to make sure; he didn't have a very good track record.

"Yes really, and no didn't use your date to my advantage, as I recall you were the one who pulled my shirt and pulled me closer to you. We were in the moment, but it was a moment that I have wanted for a while now. I didn't plan it, it just happened. Didn't you want to make love to me?" He reached his hand across the table and held mine.

I didn't pull my hand away, but I didn't say anything. I finally looked up at him it felt like forever but it had only been a few seconds, all I could do was nod.

Ricky gave a small smile, but not his smirk, a real smile.

"I didn't know I wanted it to happen until after it did, but it can't happen." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Why? Why can't it happen?" Ricky looked sad, a side of him I rarely see, and in fact I don't think I have ever seen him actually sad. "tell me because I don't understand it, we have something, something that you don't find every day, and you're willing to throw that away, I need to know the reason why." He got up from the table and walked to the sink.

I watched him, not knowing what to say, because on one level I knew we shouldn't but then another part of me wanted to, I have always on some level wanted to. "I can't talk about this anymore, I have to get John, you still going to come?" I quickly gathered up my plate and cup and placed them in the sink, I wanted out of there so I could collect my thoughts.

He waved his hand at me "no you go, I'll stay here and shower and pick up a little. I'll see you when you get back."

I quickly grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I felt like I couldn't breathe in there, I just wanted my son. I hopped into my Toyota corolla and headed over to my parents house.

* * *

I loaded the dishwasher, but didn't start it yet, I then picked up the living room. I had to fix the cushions we messed up last night.

I picked up the first pillow; even now I couldn't let it go, because I could still smell her perfume on it. I sat down, it felt like I was going through a break up but we didn't go out. Just then my phone went off; it was Adrian "hello."

"Hi babe, sorry about last night, my aunts are crazy. So what are you doing today? Want to get lunch or something?"

I leaned back on the couch "I don't think I am doing anything today, Amy just left to get John from her parents, so lunch sounds good."

I barely was listening when she said "how about TGI Fridays?"

"Hmm yah that seems fine I'll meet you there at 12, I have to go bye" I hung up the phone as she said wait. I knew I was going to get a call back, which yup there it was, I just ignored it. My mind was not on Adrian right now and it hasn't been for a while, even when we have sex, I'm not thinking of her. I am not consciously thinking of Amy, nut subconsciously I am.

It just isn't the same with Adrian and me, actually that is what the problem was, we were the same. We did the same things all the time, mostly have sex. We try to go out on dates but those always end terrible, either we get in a fight or where we go is awful.

I finished the living room and then got into the shower; I wanted to be dressed when Amy and John got home.

* * *

I pulled into my parents drive way, when all the sudden _Daughtrys life after you _began to play. It took me a second to realize that it was my phone; Ben was calling me it was his ringtone. "Hello."

"Good morning sweetheart, what are you doing right now?" Ben sounded so sweet on the phone, it almost sickened me, however I didn't know why.

"I am at my parents house getting John, so I can't really talk right now." I said as I got out of the car.

Ben was hesitant "oh you're at your parents, I'll talk to you later then, but I would love it if you and john would join me for dinner tonight at my house. My dad is making his special stuffed artichokes, chicken parmesan, and then handmade tiramisu. Are you in?"

I made it to the door "that sounds great Ben, john and I will definitely be there." It made me smile to have such a wonderful guy in my life. Ashley answered the door "Ben I have to go I will talk to you later ok. I love you bye."

"John and Robbie are taking a bath right now, how was your night?" Ashley walked into the kitchen, I proceeded after her.

"It was nice. Ben took me out to eat and then a outdoor concert, very romantic." I was hoping Ashley didn't see right through me like she usually does.

"What did you do with Ricky last night?" I guess this time wasn't going to be an exception.

"What do you mean what did I do with Ricky? I didn't do anything with Ricky." I could feel my hands become clammy.

"well when Adrian came home last night I was outside reading, because I couldn't sleep, and she told me she caught you two in the bathroom together," She says everything so matter-a-factly

I let out a big sigh "Oh that, nothing happened, I was putting on makeup and he was brushing his teeth. She made a bigger deal out of it then it really was."

"Whatever you say" Ashley shrugged. "I have one more question; why are you getting all nervous?"

"You should really be a detective you know that, can you keep a secret." I decided she is my sister and I have to tell someone.

"Stupid question, but yes, what do you want to tell me."

I walked to the far end of the kitchen so no one could hear us. "All right, um yah, I made out with Ricky last night," I buried my face in my hands.

Ashley didn't seem too surprised, but I wouldn't know it because her facial expression doesn't change that much.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I hissed.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to ask you how it was so you can spill the details, do you want me to tell you that it is alright that you did that."

I put my hand to my forehead "Ashley I didn't tell you because I wanted to show it off like some trophy, I told you because I need help. It wasn't just making out it was…" I began to mouth the words "we almost had sex."

"Hmm I see, and what is the problem?"

I leaned back on the counter "what is the problem, um hello, this is Ricky and me we are talking about. I'm with Ben, he is with Adrian. The biggest problem though is that neither of us wanted to stop."

"I just don't understand you Amy, why are you running from this, you knew this was inevitable." She was about to continue when mom walked in with Robbie and John.

"Hi hunny, how was your date with Ben?" She asked as she handed john to me.

I was really getting tired of that question "it was fun, had a really good time. But I really missed John. Hi baby" I gave him a kiss. "Was he good for you?"

Ashley had taken Robbie from mom who was now making breakfast for dad, "of course he was. He is always good. Do you have any plans today, we were going to take a drive to the outlets and do a little shopping, do you want to come?"

I thought for a moment, "yes we would love to go, I just have to run home and get John some more things. I'll be back at in a half hour."

"Ok Amy, see you soon."

* * *

I opened the door to the apartment to see Adrian on the couch. "Are you and Ricky going out?"

"Yes we are going out to lunch" she answered.

"That's nice have fun, I'm just going to have John say hi to him," I said as I walked to Ricky's bedroom. I could feel Adrian's eyes follow me as I knocked on the door.

"Ricky it's me and John can I come in?"

Ricky opened the door "yah come on," he let me in the looked at Adrian, "I'll be out in 5 minutes" he closed the door behind him.

Adrian went over to the door was about to knock, but thought it was better to just listen at the door.

I sat on the bed while Ricky played with john, "hey buddy, I missed you so much!" he gazed at me "as you can see I'm going to lunch with Adrian, do you have any plans?"

"Actually we do John and I are going shopping at the outlets with my mom and Robbie, maybe Ashley I don't know, then John and I are going over to bens house for dinner. His dad is making a special dinner. So we will be gone all day."

Ricky got up to finish getting ready he put some mousse in his hair, "well have fun, about yesterday and this morning, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Why don't we just pretend that it never happened? I have to go though I'll see you later" he walked out the door.

Adrian had just run into the kitchen to make it look like she wasn't listening at the door. "Ready?" she asked as she walked out, she knew something was up but wanted to wait till they were at the restaurant.

They arrived and sat down, that is when Adrian asked Ricky what had happened last night and this morning. "I couldn't help but hear you guys at the apartment when I went into the kitchen to get a drink."

Ricky shook his head "no need to lie Adrian I know you were listening at the door, and Amy and I just got into an argument, I was teasing her about her date and she got upset, nothing really.

She didn't like that answer but it was the best she was going to get.

* * *

My mom and I were having so much fun out shopping, I got John three new outfits, we then went out to lunch, " it is so much fun hanging out with you mom. I really love it."

"I love it to Amy" my mom said.

Later that night John and I went over to Ben's house.

"Leo this dinner is amazing! I had no idea that john or that I for that matter liked artichokes."

"Well I love to cook and when someone else loves it, it makes it that much better." Leo smiled "is anyone ready for dessert?"

Betty smiled "Oh I am, o wait you're talking about the tiramisu, I'll have some of that as well."

Leo laughed at his new wife "let's keep this g-rated for our guests."

Ben looked at me and said "Amy and I are actually full; we are going to go upstairs for a little bit ok."

We got to Bens room, when Ben pulled something out of his bureau " I didn't get to give this to you last night."

"Ben what is it," then I saw it, a robin's egg blue box, "Ben?"

"He sat down next to me and began to talk "Amy…"

* * *

It was 8 o'clock when I finally got home. I had already out John in his pajamas at bens house and he had falling asleep on the car ride, so I put him in his crib. Ricky was at my door "hi" he whispered. "how was your day?"

"Fun, I bought him three new outfits, then dinner at bens house was good. Then he gave me his gift for our anniversary."

Ricky looked at the clothes "cute, but I thought last night was your present, what did he get you?"

I pulled down my collar, "this" I showed him the one pedant diamond necklace.

He stared at the necklace "that's wonderful, I'm glad you're happy, Ben is really great for you, well goodnight." He quickly walked out of the room and closed to the door.

"But I'm not happy" I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

After our agreement to not talk about what happened, Ricky and I didn't talk anymore about anything. We made sure we woke up at different times, so we wouldn't see each other. He worked all the time, from 2 to 8 during the week and from 7-7 on Saturdays.

He had Adrian over all the time after I would 'fall asleep' I could hear them, it made me ill to listen to them. She thought that it was something special but I knew that it wasn't. I knew that it was Ricky's way of not talking about how much we really do want to be together. And it just shows why I can't be with him, because if he isn't willing to break up with Adrian just because she gives him sex then I don't want to be his girlfriend, how do I know he won't do the same to me.

School was easy to avoid each other, but we still had orchestra together, where would steal glances at each other.

With him working all the time was hard on john he missed his dad, he was already one and he always asked where daddy was. It was heartbreaking for me to tell him that daddy was working; it was even harder because I knew it was because of me. He didn't want to be around me. He couldn't be around me.

Though sometimes I would take John downstairs to see him, and even then we didn't talk, I would go over and talk to Ben while Ricky took his break with John.

One day I went downstairs with John to visit Ricky, it was exactly a month after everything, I went over to Ben "hi sweetie" I gave him a light kiss. We didn't really kiss anymore I just don't want to kiss him.

"Hi Amy, hold on a sec, Bunny!" Ben yelled

"What do you want?" Bunny snapped she didn't really care that he was the owners son she treated him like any other employee. Some would say worse.

"I'm taking my break, I'll be outside if you need me."

"Whatever," Bunny didn't even look up.

In the back of the butcher shop was a small yard where Ricky and I sometimes take John to play; Leo had bought a swing set for him for his 1st birthday. Ben and I sat down on the swings.

I looked at the swing set "it was so nice of your dad to get this for john; he treats him like he is his own flesh and blood."

"Well" Ben began "that is because he can see how important the two of you are to me. Can I ask you something Amy?"

"Of course Ben."

He was cautious before he kept talking "you will be completely honest with me?"

"Of course we have no secrets Ben," lie, I am lying about not lying.

"Why don't you ever wear the necklace I gave you? It is very special to me, and I thought it was special to you but you never wear it."

I did not know what to say, but I needed to say something "well I don't want to wear it all the time, something might happen to it."

Ben shuffled his feet in the dirt under the swing, "you didn't even wear it when we went out to dinner, there has to be a reason why you don't want to wear it. Do you think it is ugly, we can return it to get you something that you like better."

"No, it's beautiful." I placed my hands on his lap "I just forgot to wear it; I'll wear it the next time we go out. I promise." Ben leaned in for a kiss but I turned my face and he just got my cheek. I looked up and saw Ricky at the door with John "it's time for you to get back to work, I'll talk to you later ok" I got off the swing and grabbed john from Ricky who immediately walked back inside, but not fast enough to miss Ben saying "I love you."

Or to hear my reply "me too."

I couldn't go on like this, how could I be lying to a guy who I am supposed to love. He gave me this beautiful gift and I can't even wear it. Was it because of guilt of what I did, or was it because I didn't really love Ben and I didn't want him spending money on me on things I didn't deserve.

* * *

Ricky came home early around 6; he joined us for dinner which was very pleasant. He played with john after dinner which John loved. John loves Ricky so much and Ricky loves him back. It was hard for Ricky at first because of his dad but he has really come into his own, realizing that he is not his dad and that he is a good father to John.

After I finished in the kitchen we sat down and watched sprout before bed, "goodnight Nina," I said as john waved to the TV. I picked him up and carried him into our room, placed him in his crib. He was good about falling asleep on his own.

It was only 9 so I wasn't about to go to bed, I had already finished all my homework, so that only left me being stuck in the living room with Ricky.

I decided to make the best of it "do you want to watch a movie?"

Ricky shrugged "sure" he frowned "no I don't want to watch a movie, I want to talk to you Amy. I miss talking to you; it is driving me crazy trying to avoid you, when all I want is to be with you. I can't keep up this façade any more Amy."

This left me speechless."I…" I couldn't find the words to express how I felt "you can't keep up this façade anymore? What about all those times you had Adrian over why weren't you trying then?"

Ricky leapt off the couch "you didn't want me too. And besides have you seen her here in the past week?"

After some thought "no, but so what?"

"So what?" he paced back forth where he was standing "so what Amy don't you realize I broke up with her. I couldn't be with her anymore. I tried to make it work. I tried to forget about you and how you make me feel, but I couldn't. So last Thursday, I told her that it was over."

"Why did you do that for? This is all too much" I tried to go to my room, but Ricky grabbed my wrist.

"Do you love Ben? Are you happy with him?"

"Yes I am happy" I said.

"But do you love him" Ricky said slowly.

I was staring into Ricky's dark brown eyes "I…I don't love him." I did it, I was completely honest with myself, it felt good to actually say it out loud, and not have it bottled up inside eating away at me. It frightened me a little too admit it though "I have to go to bed," I rushed into my room. I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

It was so delightful to talk to Ricky again. I still though had to break up with Ben, which was going to be really hard. Ricky didn't know that I was going to do this. I had come to a decision that I would break up with him on our next date, which was tonight. He had suggested dinner, but I shot that idea I wouldn't be able to sit with him for a whole meal and then break up with him. I suggested we would go to the beach and stare gaze.

It was just about 10 o'clock when we settled on the beach; I had my necklace on like I had promised. I put my head on his shoulder as we watch the stars. I got up what little courage I had to tell him how I felt, "Ben."

"Yes Amy."

"I need to talk to you about something…about us really." I didn't move my head from his shoulder; I didn't want to look at him until I really needed to.

He wrinkled his brow "what about us?"

"Things are just different between us. I don't feel happy in this relationship anymore. It is not you really, but it isn't me, it is both of us, we are trying to make something work that just won't. and I don't want this to end on a bad note and me end up hating you, because I don't hate you, you were there for me when no one was and I'll never forget that, but we are two different people now. So…" I sat up to take off the necklace "I want you to have this back. I can't keep it when I know that I don't deserve it."

He stared at the necklace in his hand "Amy I don't understand, I thought you were happy, we were happy."

I started to cry "I'm sorry Ben I didn't want to hurt you it was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Is it because of Ricky?" Ben needed to know.

In between sobs "why does it…have to…be because of Ricky? Please… don't… make … this… worse. You…were …the first boy…I ever loved. But… I … just …don't …think … I am…anymore."

"It has to be about Ricky because before you moved in with him, you hated him and no you two are like best friends. Things were perfect before you moved in with him," Ben was getting angry.

I tried to control my crying as best I could, still a little shaky "you don't know if things would have been the same if I never moved in with Ricky. But we are not talking about then we are talking about now, and I just can't be with you anymore."

Ben stood up "well then goodbye Amy." He trudged off the beach leaving me all alone, just like I felt. I picked up my phone "hey can I sleep over?"

I arrived at my parents house Ashley let me in the back door; she could see my eyes were bloodshot "what's wrong why aren't you at home?"

"I just broke up with Ben; I gave him back the diamond necklace. I just couldn't do it Ashley, I felt like I was dragging him along." We walked into my old room which was now Ashley's room.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No I feel awful, I thought I would be happy, but I'm not. Oh Ashley and I buried my face on her shoulder and she just held me lovingly.

"It's ok Amy it will be ok." Ashley was trying so hard, to comfort me.

* * *

The next morning, I looked at my phone I had 10 missed calls from Ricky, I quietly made my way outside to call him back.

His voice was a little groggy "hello?"

"Hi Ricky" I said softly.

"Amy, where the hell are you, you were supposed to come home from your date at midnight, it is now 7. I was getting worried about you; I thought you were in a car accident or something."

"I'm sorry Ricky, I'm at my parent's house, I was upset, I needed to talk to Ashley. I know I should of called I'm sorry."

Ricky's tone softened "why were you upset?"

I shook my head like he could see it "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Just come home Amy," Ricky said "I'll put on some coffee and we can talk."

"I won't want to talk but that sounds nice I'll be home soon." I hung up the phone. I looked up and saw Adrian looking out the kitchen window, I was about to go inside when she came out. Great I said to myself.

She just looked at me for a few seconds, I figure trying how to say a greeting, "hello Amy, "she said it so cold.

"Hi Adrian" I was going to try to remain positive and pretend I didn't know that they had broken up.

"So, I guess you heard about Ricky and me."

I pretended to act confused, "what about you and Ricky, he hasn't told me anything. Did something happen?"

She rolled her eyes at me "so were playing dumb ok I'll play along, he and I broke up 2 weeks ago. He said he didn't have the same feelings for me as he used to. It's you, you know, you are the one that ruined everything for me and Ricky."

"I didn't ruin anything for you and Ricky, don't blame me for your failed relationship, maybe it is you, you couldn't even keep a relationship with your brother" I snapped back.

"No it is you he said so."

I paused "he actually told you that he didn't love you, he loves me? Yah right he wouldn't say that, because it isn't true."

Adrian shrugged "not in so many words, but I can read the signs I'm not dumb."

I must of looked like a deer in the headlights before I could come up with something "well then I must be dumb because I can't read the signs." I was about to open the door when Adrian yelled "then why did you break up with Ben?"

"How did you know that I broke up with him?" I walked over the fence.

She had a small smirk "he called me last night and told me, because I told him Ricky broke up with me."

"So you and Ben talk?"

"Why not you and Ricky talk we are allowed to talk to whomever we want. It's a free country Amy. We just find it interesting that you both broke up with us out of the blue. That's all."

"I have wanted to break up with Ben for a while; I just didn't get up the courage to do so until now."

"Sure" Adrian nodded sarcastically.

"It's true; I don't have to explain myself to you. In fact I don't even know why I am out here still talking to you" I turned around and went inside, without waiting for a response from Adrian.

* * *

I chose to take a shower at my parents house and wear one of Ashley's outfits, when I got home Ricky was angry with me.

"I thought when I got off the phone with you at 7 you were coming home right then, what happened?"

"I was talking to Adrian; did you know that she and Ben talk to one another?"

Ricky scratched his head "you were talking to Adrian?"

I sat down in the chair so I could pick up john who was playing on the floor, "believe me not because of choice, she ambushed me. She has it in her head that you broke up with her because you're in love with me, and that I broke up with Ben because I am in love with you."

"But I am in love with you Amy," he sat on the couch looking at me "hold on a second you broke up with Ben? Why didn't you tell me, is that why you were so upset?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think it was because of you, it isn't, I broke up with him, because I just wasn't happy anymore, I used to be so happy with him. And of course that is why I was so upset."

Ricky crept closer to me "does this mean that we can be together? Like we both want?"

I scooted away from him "no! I can't just jump into a new relationship, I'm still heartbroken."

Ricky pulled away from me when I said that "but when, what is the big deal about getting together, everyone knows."

"It is a big deal to me, and Ricky you need to respect that, if this is going to work, you need to treat me better, I am not some girl who will just have sex with you, in fact I don't even know if we will. I am not going to be some girl you can play mind games with. I am not ready to be in a relationship with you because you haven't proved any of those things to me;" I got up off the chair "I'm taking john outside to play."

I left leaving Ricky with my demands and his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all thank you so much to everyone who added this story to their story alert. _

_Second sorry for such the long wait, at first I had writers block, then my computer needed to get fixed. But thank you to everyone who gave me so many awesome ideas! _

* * *

I watched Amy take john outside. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, what was her problem? I never had this problem with Adrian; she was fine with having sex right away, and saying we were dating. But I wasn't happy with Adrian. I grabbed a coke, and walked around the apartment. I picked up a little here and there but still had Amy's demands on my mind.

No sex for a while, how long is awhile? Would I even be able to do it? I want to believe I can, but no sex for awhile?

I was now in the bathroom looking at my reflection, I saw the two sides of me. I knew I was attractive, I mean look at me, but why was I such in a rush to jump into a relationship with Amy? She obviously isn't ready to I mean she just broke up with Ben last night. I stared at myself more, as I stared at myself; I recalled all the fun times Amy and I had in the bathroom.

_One night I was shaving while Amy was putting on her make-up, we were going to my foster parent's house for Sunday dinner. Amy had accidently spilled foundation on my hand "hey!" I squirted her hand with shaving cream. She gasped "Ricky," she now retaliated by putting blush on my arm. All I had was the shaving cream so I squirted her again. _

_It was on now; she grabbed the other bottle of shaving cream from the shower, shook it and shot it at me. I tried to grab a towel to block it but it was too late, shaving cream everywhere. I looked at the mess on the floor, then back at Amy who was laughing so hard she couldn't stand straight. She noticed I began to shake my can now, "Ricky, Ricky wait there is a huge mess already, and we don't want to be late…" she was able to say through her giggles. I again accessed the situation, slowly was leading the can to the sink when I changed my mind and sprayed her bathrobe that she had on. Now we were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. I fell to floor "oh man! I needed this good laugh," I sighed "did I get any in your hair?" _

_Amy sat on the tube "no, I think it is good, but look at this place it is a mess." But she didn't move when she said that "but I know what you mean about the good laugh, feels like I haven't had one in forever."_

Then I looked out the door to the kitchen remembering all of our late night talks because neither of us could sleep very well.

"_Are you telling me that you think Annie should have stayed with Walter, even though the love of her life could have been on the top of the empire state building?" Amy asked me after watching sleepless in Seattle at midnight._

"_No I'm saying she shouldn't have told him that she had to go to the empire state building." _

_Amy rose an eyebrow at me "what was she supposed to do? Say she was going to the ladies room and never come back? You're just saying that because you never felt that magic feeling between two people when they know it is the right one. And Walter was definitely not the right one."_

"_I don't know anymore, and by the way magic feeling is made up there isn't a magic feeling. It really is just your brain subconsciously agreeing with their brain subconsciously that you are attracted to each other and meant to be with that person." _

"_I don't believe that, I believe that you know when it is the right person. You will feel that spark and it will be like magic." _

"_Have you ever felt that feeling before?" I asked her._

"_Maybe, not really I don't know... I mean no I have ever had that feeling"_

Then as I walked into the living room I looked at the couch and thought of that night they kissed for the first time since band camp.

"_Nope it has never crossed our minds, we wouldn't do that to them," I said it so faintly; I don't even know if any sound came out of my mouth. I slowly moved my head closer to hers, I pressed ever so gently on her lips and she kissed me back. I rubbed her back. I kissed her neck, her shoulders as I took off her sweater. I kissed her again and the strange thing was sex wasn't the first thing on my mind when we were kissing, I could have kissed her all night. _

It was just now thinking back that "oh my God", that was when I felt that magic touch. When I realized that I wanted to be with Amy for the rest of my life. When I knew she was the one for me. I raced downstairs to tell Amy.

I opened the back door Amy was pushing john on the swing, her hair was gently blowing in the wind, "Amy!" I called.

She looked up at me, but quickly looked away, I could tell she was still mad at me, but that wasn't going to stop me. I quickly walked over to her "Amy I need to tell you something."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Ok I have been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to a realization."

Her arms were folded across her chest "and what is that?"

"That I love you, which is why I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love my girlfriend Amy Juergens."

"Are you serious, you can't say that, you expect me to believe that you are in love with me and that is why you are pushing me into something I don't want to do?"

I shook my head "no, that is what I mean, I want to be in a relationship with you, but I'm not going to force you because I love you. Remember how you asked me if I ever had a magic moment, well I have had a magic feeling. I felt the magic when I kissed you again; you're all I think about all day and every day. I can't wait to come home and just sit and talk to you. I love that when I go to bed I can still smell your perfume. Amy I love you."

"Ricky, why are you doing this to me? You say these things, and then it only…" she softly says "reminds me how much I love you."

I smiled "you do?"

Amy gave small nod. I kissed her.

I went over and picked up john, I gave him a kiss, "so where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure actually," Amy looked at me lovingly "but where ever we go I'm glad I can do it with you."

* * *

We didn't quite know what to do know that we have officially professed our love for one another, we really didn't have to do much different, but still we wanted to take things slow. Well Amy did, I wanted her to move into my room, but she wouldn't have it.

But we did go out just the two of us, which was nice; Ashley came over to babysit, so we didn't have to worry about John.

Everything was going so well, until one day at work I got a phone call from Leo who wanted to speak with Amy and me, "Ricky, I am coming down to the shop this evening. I would like to talk to you and Amy tonight after you get off work,"

I got nervous, which was rare for me to do "is there anything wrong Mr. Boykewich?"

"I just want to talk to the two of you. See you this evening." He hung up.

What could he possible want to talk to me _and_ Amy about? What if he doesn't like that Amy broke up with Ben, and that she and I are dating. But that seems beneath Leo, I had to call Amy to tell her to make sure the apartment was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi Ames it's me, when you get home from work can you make sure the apartment is picked up Leo is coming over, he says he wants to talk to us about something."

She was quiet at first "what does he want to talk to us about?"

"I'm not quite sure what he wants to talk to us about, but just make sure of that please."

"Sure I'll see you later I love you"

"I love you too Amy."

Time seemed to drag, I saw Amy park and go upstairs with john, he waved at me, I just love that little boy so much, I didn't know I could love someone so much. It really is an unbelievable feeling. Finally 8 o'clock rolled around, which is right when Leo walked in the door. He walked over to bunny to see how things went. After he finished speaking with bunny he waved to Ben to go wait in the car for him. Leo walked over to me "hello Ricky, I would like to talk to you and Amy about something."

"Ok Mr. Boykevich, Amy is upstairs do you want to come up?"

"Of course, it has been to long since I saw john." He walked out the back door and I followed what could he possible want.

Amy opened the door before we got there "hi Mr. Boykevich, how are you?"

He gave Amy a kiss on the cheek "hi Amy, how is my buddy john doing?"

It made Amy smile to talk about john "he's good he's actually already asleep. Would you like to sit down?" she asked walking over to the couch.

"Sure thank you," he sat down "now I bet you are both wondering why I wanted to speak with the both of you."

We had sat down on chairs on either side of the couch; we looked at each and nodded. I spoke first "is there anything wrong Leo?"

He shrugged "not necessarily…"

Amy was getting fidgety "is this about Ben and breaking up? I never meant to hurt him I swear."

Leo laughed "no sweetheart, actually I think it was actually better that you broke up." Amy's face dropped.

"Oh I don't mean it like that, you know I love you Amy, but I feel you and my son were just not right for each other. I hope that one day you guys can be friends again. But that isn't why I am here, the reason is we are opening up a new store in Pasadena; bunny is going to transfer there to help get things started. I still have Joe as the day manager, but I need a night manager there in case there are any problems, and I was wondering if Ricky wanted the job?"

"Are, are you serious? That is an unbelievable offer thank you Leo," I looked at Amy who was mouthing take the job. "I would love to be the night manager, I just can't believe it, I didn't even suspect this" I shook Leo's hand.

"Well Ricky, the plans to open a new store have been under wraps for a while, I will tell the rest of the employees tomorrow. And you deserve it Ricky, you are very well organized good with handling tough situations. It also means a pay raise, instead of making 8.50 an hour you will be making 12.00 an hour. I wanted to speak with Amy about this because I knew she would tell you to take it," he laughed. "Well Ben is waiting for me downstairs, I'll see you tomorrow Ricky, I'm glad you took the job."

"Thank you Leo" I again shook his hand before I closed the door behind him.

I rush over to Amy pick her up in my arms and spin her around "can you believe it, a night manager, this is so unexpected! And then a pay raise, I will be bringing in $280 a week. Then plus your check from the nursery we will have $500 a week. This is incredible; I finally feel everything is falling into place."

"Ricky I am so happy for you," she kissed me then continued talking "I have been thinking lately, we have been living together for 6 months and dating for 2 and ½…"

"What is it Amy?"

"Well I want to give you something to celebrate your new job, I wanted to do this at some point but this seems like the perfect time…this is so awkward to say, I'm just going to show you."

She kissed me passionately and began to lead me to my room, "Amy are you sure about this?"

"I am very sure" she smiled as she closed the door behind us. She let go of my hand and sat on the bed and looked at me. I could tell she was slightly nervous, I pushed her hair out of her face and bent down to kiss her she scooted back and I climbed on top of her.

An hour later we were snuggling in bed, I never before liked to snuggle, I always wanted to rush out of there, but it felt so nice just to lie next to Amy. She was lying on my shoulder and I was running my fingers through her hair "how do you feel?"

"I feel fine; it was really wonderful Ricky, thanks for making this time more special."

"Anything for you, I love you Amy."

"I love you too Ricky."

I decided to tease her a little bit "o crap"

"What?"

"I forgot to use a condom."

Amy shot up "shut up no you didn't!" I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't "no I'm just messing with you, kid."

She smacked me "don't joke about that" she began to laugh "you're an ass you know that!"

I smirk "I know but you love me anyway." My phone began to vibrate on the end table I looked to see who it was and it said Adrian.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at my phone but quickly put it down. "Who is that?" Amy asked.

I did not want to lie, but I did not know how to tell her that Adrian called me. I decided to tell the truth, since it's always better, or so I hoped. "It was Adrian; she hasn't called me in like 3 months."

Amy was silent for a minute "what would she want?"

I shrugged "I don't know, but I swear I haven't talked to her in a really long time, not since we broke up."

"I believe you," Amy kissed me "we have school tomorrow; we need to get to bed." Amy scooted over to the other side of the bed, I just watched her sleep, I loved her so much.

After 20 minutes I leaned over, "Amy you awake?" I got no response; I crawled out of bed and dialed my phone. It rang three times before Adrian answered.

"Hi Ricky" she said very seductively.

I ignored it "what do you want Adrian?"

"I wanted to know if you want to come over and have sex. Since I know your dinky girlfriend isn't giving you any."

This made me angry "first of all Amy isn't dinky" I said in a mocking voice, "second of all my sex life is none of your concern anymore. Don't call me again Adrian ever!"

She stifled a laugh "there is no way you're not going to sleep with me again; we had too much fun for you to give up on that."

"It's true Adrian, I don't know why you can't seem to understand but we are over. I am in a very happy relationship with Amy."

She began to cry, "Because you can't be happy with her you were supposed to be happy with me! Why didn't it work? I love you Ricky, we can give it another try."

I never could take Adrian crying, but I tried to ignore it the best I could "Adrian I'm sorry, I really am, but you and I loved each other, were not in love anymore."

"Ricky I do love you, please can we just get some coffee tomorrow and you'll see that we really do belong together," she was pleading.

I really did not want to say no to her, well the truth was I really did not know how to say no to her, "fine but during break, nothing after school."

"Thanks Ricky, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Ricky."

"Goodnight Adrian."

The next morning Amy left, first to bring John to day care, I did not tell her yet that I was meeting Adrian at break, I was afraid she would be angry and jealous just like Adrian would have been. However, I know Amy wasn't like that, so I am going to tell her right when I get to school.

I know nothing is going to happen between Adrian and me, but I didn't need Amy finding out through rumors.

I walked into school and headed towards Amy's locker. Adrian saw me and grabbed my shirt "Ricky come here."

"Adrian let go of me, I need to talk to Amy before the bell rings which is in like 5 minutes," I yanked my arm back.

"Are we still on for break? I'm so glad you and I are getting back together," she smiled.

I began to back away "Adrian we are not getting back together, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I didn't agree to have coffee with you to start dating again. Is that what you thought?"

I could see tears in her eyes "well yah I thought you wanted too that's why you said yes."

"Adrian," I rolled my eyes, "I only agreed to have coffee with you, to tell you in person that I'm happy with Amy, I am in love with her and I don't plan on leaving her."

"But, Ricky please I need you…" she fought back tears.

"But nothing Adrian, you don't need me, I'm done Adrian, don't call me, don't talk to me at school, nothing. Goodbye Adrian." I quickly turned so I wouldn't see her cry. I didn't like hurting her, but she knew I wasn't going to leave Amy, who I still wanted to talk too, hope she is still at her locker.

I turned the corner and caught a glimpse of her hair "Amy!" I yelled.

She closed her locker and faced me, she smiled, which made me smile.

"Hi" she said so cheerfully, it was so nice to see her sound happy again. She was so depressed for so long, but now she is like she was at band camp.

"Hi Amy" I leaned in and gave her a kiss, "I want to tell you something."

She looked right in the eyes "what happened with Adrian?"

"Nothing, how did you know?"

She laughed "because I know you, you wanted to know why she called. So you called her back, she asked to meet, you didn't know how to say no, so you agreed, am I warm?"

"Wow I love you so much right now" I kissed her again. "Well she wanted to meet for coffee after school, I said break, then when I tried to come see you she stopped me, she thought we were getting back together. I didn't say we were. I didn't say anything to make her believe that we were. I wanted to tell you before you heard it through the rumor mill."

"I trust you Ricky; I know you wouldn't do anything. You have grown-up so much and that is why I love you."

The bell rang "that's the second bell, I'll see you at break" Amy quickly kissed me and ran up the stairs.

First period flew by, now it was homeroom and that felt like it would never end. Over the announcements they mentioned that with summer vacation just a month away it is time to buckle down for finals.

I couldn't believe I was going to be a senior next year. So much had changed; I was no longer that carefree guy who didn't have a girl friend for more than an hour, maybe two if she was really good. Now I am in a real committed relationship (where we didn't have sex until almost 3 months), and a son who is my whole world, he is the reason I am the person I am today.

Finally the bell rang for break; I went to my locker first and was going to go to Amy's when she surprised me at mines. "Homeroom lasted forever don't you think?" she asked.

"Amy I love you we are so much alike it's scary." I couldn't help but kiss her.

"So since you're not meeting Adrian, do you want to get coffee with me?"

I took her hand "of course."

We walked down the hall hand-in-hand, we passed Ben who was standing with his new girlfriend Angela, and his two friend. Ben just waved; I really believe he is really happy for Amy and me, since he was dating Angela.

Amy and I had just made to to the coffee station when Adrian came up behind us. "I thought you were meeting me for coffee?"

I didn't let go of Amys hand "no, I told you I'm not talking to you anymore. I wouldn't mind being friends, but I'm afraid with ever move I make you'll think I want to have sex with you. And I don't, I don't want to sleep with you, I don't want to date you, and I really don't want to leave Amy. So I think for our own sanity we should ignore each other."

"But Ricky…" Adrian began.

Amy spoke up for the first time "Adrian you really need to get over him, we are happy and you need to stop trying to break us up. Because it's not going to happen, and I don't understand why you even want him back because he always cheated on you. He isn't the one for you but he is the one for me, so just leave us alone."

Adrian had hatred in her eyes "don't tell me what to do, if it wasn't for you and your stupid son, Ricky and I would be together."

I had to hold Amy back "don't you dare call our son stupid. Adrian you need to get it through your thick skull we are over, done, finis, no more, I don't ever want to see you again." I pulled Amys arm "Amy come on I'll walk you to class."

Leaving Adrian behind for good Amy and I walked into the building "I'm sorry Amy."

"It's not your fault she is nuts." We stood outside her geometry class "well I'll see you at home since we don't have the same lunch or have orchestra today. I hate day 3 it's the worst day, bye Amy."

It had to be the longest. Finally it was time for me to go home. Work was the same, I start training for my new position tomorrow and then I actually start my new job the week after next. I am a tiny but nervous, but it is nice that Leo believes in me.

I was really lucky in so many ways, I had Amy and john, a good job and most of all I had grown up without a father and now I had 4 step father figures.

Sanjay helped me with school to keep me on track. And even though I broke up with Adrian I still talked to Rueben for advice.

Leo always believed in me, he was the first person I feel who knew I could do a good job with John.

And then there was George, we are the closest I feel, our relationship was rough at first, but he really is the person I turn to when I need help.

If you told me 2 years ago that I would have a son, a beautiful girlfriend and men I could actually trust I would have laughed in your face. But now… "Amy I'm home."


	10. Chapter 10

i have decided that i am going to do a sequel to the move.  
i made up the timeline and thought of what it was going to be about. i'll post more when i actually wrote it lol. just wanted you guys to know


End file.
